Hellfire
by MugiYukiKuro
Summary: Elle ne pourra jamais se venger et lui ne peut que détester de tout son être son géniteur. Une rencontre attachante entre deux rookies pour qui la haine est une bonne compagnon de route. (Ceci est un résumé tout pourri mais j'espère que personne ne m'en tirera rigueur.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Attiser nos flammes.**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : La catastrophe de Zenotopia**_

Zénotopia,est une île connue dans le monde entier,son nom est présent dans tout les manuels d'écoles mais pourtant cette île n'est rien de plus qu'un caillou aujourd'hui inhabité ou la végétation est , il y'a de cela 11 ans, cette île a subit une véritable catastrophe...

Zénotopia est habitée par un peuple depuis des générations et des générations les « Yakkus », ils sont civilisés et entretiennent de bonnes relations avec les îles voisines,le commerce et l'agriculture sont abondants et surtout Zénotopia est à l'abri de toutes attaques pirates. En effet comme beaucoup d'autres îles, Zénotopia était depuis très longtemps sous la protection de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche en échange de soins et de nourritures lorsque son équipage faisait escale sur l'île. Les enfants de l'île attendaient toujours la venue de ces pirates pour les histoires qu'ils leurs racontaient Mais de tous les enfants de l'ile,Yuki était certainement la plus admirative, alors que les autres enfants sont juste intéressés par les histoires de pirates , Yuki voulait un jour parcourir la mer et être libre comme l'avait clamé plusieurs fois les marins.

Yuki était un vrai petit garnement,toujours à courir partout dans l'île pour en explorer chaque coin,allant de la cascade sacrée de l'île, de la « forêt enchantée » ou encore de la « montagne écarlate ». Elle aimait courir dans l'herbe fraîche du matin,escalader les arbres et nager dans la rivière lorsqu'elle séchait l'école pour aller jouer,elle est capable d'affoler toute l'île car elle était aimée par tout les habitants de son village malgré ses bêtises,ses bagarres avec les garçons et sa langue bien pendu.

Aujourd'hui,la petite fille s'était une nouvelle fois éclipsé de l'école pour parcourir l'île. Elle alla jusqu'à la cascade et sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, elle sauta dans l'eau. Elle parcouru un moment les fonds du lac avant de remonter pour respirer. Une fois sa respiration reprise, elle s'attarda sur son reflet, des cheveux noirs légèrement décoiffés ,lui tombant jusqu'au bas du dos et une petite mèche de cheveux lui tombant sur son petit nez recouvert d'un pansement car blessé lors d'une bagarre jusque là rien d'extraordinaire mais ce que Yuki aimait le plus chez elle était ses deux grands yeux rouges brillants de malices. Elle et son grand frère Jack les avaient hérités de leur défunte mère. Cette dernière était morte en lui donnant naissance et elle n'en avait donc aucun souvenir, mais son père et son frère n'ont jamais cessés de lui dire qu'elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

L'enfant détourna son regard de l'eau lorsqu'elle entendit le son du cor qui signifiait l'arriver des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Alors ni une ni deux, sans prendre le temps de se sécher, elle escalada les rochers pour sortir de l'eau. Elle s'écorcha les genoux au passage mais n'y prêta pas attention et dévala la pente jusqu'au village.

Une fois au village,elle se dirigea vers sa maison car Barbe Blanche ainsi que ses commandants se rendaient toujours chez le chef du village, en occurrence son père. Elle rentra en courant dans la maison en criant.

-Papa, Jack!Je suis rentrée !

Les pirates présent dans le salon se retournèrent en même temps quand la fillette cria et se mirent à sourire en voyant l'enfant toute mouillée et blessés dans l'encadrement de la porte.

C'est à ce moment là que Jack son grand frère sortit du groupe de pirate et attrapa sa petite sœur par le derrière de son t-shirt. Il semblait légèrement contrarier.

-Yuki!S'écria Jack. Je peux savoir ou tu étais passée au lieu d'aller à l'école ? Regarde moi ça tu es trempée et tu saignes bon sang !

-J'étais juste parti nager un peu ! Rouspéta l'enfant qui se débattait tant bien que mal en donnant des petites tapes à son aîné.

Le père de Yuki qui parlait à Barbe Blanche et ses hommes,se mit à rire et se leva de son siège pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux.

-C'est vrai ça Yuki ? Tu as encore sécher l'école ? Questionna le paternel.

-On avait maths aujourd'hui et je déteste ça tu le sais bien,je préfère mille fois apprendre la navigation avec toi papa plutôt que de faire des divisons. Dit l'enfant.

L'homme sourit et reposa sa fille en lui demandant d'aller se changer avant qu'elle n'attrape froid,elle monta alors les escaliers en courant sous le regard désespéré de Jack.

-Papa ! Tu lui pardonne toutes ses bêtises, et c'est moi qui doit m'excuser au près de l'institutrice ou des parents en colère lorsqu'elle frappe un garçon! S'exclama le jeune homme les bras croisés sur son torse.

Un rire se fit entendre depuis le fond de la pièce,il s'agissait de Barbe Blanche qui n'avait pas bouger depuis l'entrée de Yuki. Il se tourna alors vers son hôte.

-Gurararararara ! Ta fille est un sacrée numéro Ranmaru-san.

-Oui. Dit l'homme en souriant. Elle ressemble beaucoup à ma femme autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan moral. Elle sera très jolie et elle deviendra quelqu'un de bien je n'en doute pas.

Au même moment,Yuki redescendit de sa chambre,elle portait un pantacourt bleu à carreaux orange,un t-shirt blanc tout simple et des baskets noirs et blanche. Sans ses longs cheveux noirs, on pourrait la prendre pour un garçon. L'enfant alla donc s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père. Barbe Blanche et ses commandants commencèrent à raconter aux trois résidents leurs dernières aventures sur les mers,les combats contre la marine. En entendant ces récits les yeux scintillants. Mais Yuki sentit la fatigue l'envahir et s'endormit bercée par les récits pirates.

Le chef du village remarqua que sa fille s'était endormi, son visage attendrit par la bouille de son enfant se changea alors en un visage plus dur. Il se mit à lors à parler à ses visiteurs des conflits importants entre l'autre cité de l'île ou résidaient les « Yedas ». Ce second peuple vivaient dans la montagne,avant l'arriver du nouveau chef Yeda, les deux peuples vivaient en harmonie, mais le nouveau chef cherchait à tout prix à crée une nation en s'emparant de force du village des Yakkus.

Contrairement aux Yedas, les Yakkus n'étaient pas des guerriers barbares mais des agriculteurs et des pécheurs s'étant civilisés au cours des siècles et ils étaient donc impuissants face à cette menace imminente.

Le père de Yuki demanda alors l'aide de son protecteur et ami, mais Barbe Blanche secoua la tête en soupirant en offrant sa protection sur l'île, il avait passé un contrat avec les deux peuples et en cas de guerre entre les deux peuples il ne pouvait se permettre d'en aider un plutôt que l'autre sous peine de déshonorer le contrat. Avant d'être un pirate Edward Newgate était d'abord un homme d'honneur.

Le chef Yakku était compréhensif au refus du pirate,mais il avait peur pour son peuple mais surtout pour sa famille, en particulier Yuki qui n'était qu'une enfant.

-Edward,j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te demander...

Quatre jours durant les pirates de Barbe Blanche restèrent sur l'île pour se reposer et comme à chaque fois,ils repartaient en remerciant les villageois de leur accueil.

Un mois plus tard alors que Yuki,Jack et leur père se rendaient au marché, la terre se mit à trembler violemment,les gens crièrent,les bâtiments se fissurèrent et tout le marché fut détruit. Les villageois se tournèrent vers la montagne d'où s'échapper de gigantesques nuages de cendres venant cacher le ciel et le soleil, petit à petit tous se mirent à tousser à cause de l'épaisse fumée qui les entourés.

-Mettez vous tous à l'abri avant d'être asphyxier ! S'écria le chef du village qui prit son fils et sa fille avec lui pour les ramener chez eux pour les protéger des cendres.

Jack tenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras,les petites mains de la fillette tenait fermement la chemise de son frère et n'osait pas faire de bruit pour une fois. De nouveaux tremblement se faisait entendre,mais cette fois cela n'avait rien à voir avec le volcan, il s'agissait des Yedas venant attaquer le village à dos de cheval. A sa tête le nouveau chef des Yedas, Brux un homme immense et menaçant à cause des peintures de guerres sur son corps et son visage. Lui et son peuple prirent de court les Yakkus qui s'étaient enfermés chez eux, et les massacrèrent sans aucune pitié.

Les gens hurlaient,les enfants pleuraient,ils n'y avaient aucun échappatoire. Affolé,le père de Yuki s'empressa d'appeler Barbe Blanche avec son den den mushi,il décrocha.

-Ranmaru ? Que se passe-t'il ? Questionna l'Empereur.

-Edward ! Je t'en pris mon ami nous avons besoin de toi ! Les Yedas nous attaques et je...Sa voix se perdit noyé par ses sanglots.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit avec fracas et Brux entra en riant. Ranmaru se retourna vers le chef guerrier, le den den mushi marchait toujours.

-Ne t'approche pas de mes enfants Brux ! S'écria le chef Yakku. Jack emmène ta sœur et vite !

Le jeune homme s'écria qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser face à ce monstre,mais son paternel lui répéta de s'enfuir et de protéger sa sœur. Jack s'élança donc et sorti par la fenêtre et s'enfuit du village en tenant Yuki dans ses bras qui criée après son père. Un cri d'agonie se fit entendre suivit un rire sadique qui fit s'arrêter jack à l'orée de la forêt,tétanisé. La fillette ne comprenait pas et regardait son frère perdue. Ce dernier la posa au sol et lui dit

-Yuki va te cacher dans les rochers près de la plage,je vais voir papa d'accord? Ne sors surtout pas des rochers c'est un ordre !

L'enfant vit son aîné repartir en direction du village, elle hésita un moment avant de s'élancer vers la plage et de se cacher dans les rochers pour attendre son père et son frère. Mais jamais ils ne revinrent.

Les Yedas massacrèrent tout le peuple excepté Yuki qui resta dans les rochers attendant que sa famille reviennent la chercher. Mais une chose se passa que les Yedas n'avaient pas prévus, la montagne ne fit pas que cracher de la fumée,de la lave se mit à dévaler les pentes de la montagnes détruisant arbres,maisons ainsi que le peuple Yedas surprit par la vitesse à la quelle la lave dévalait la pente.

Yuki comprit alors que tout le monde avait péri, personne ne pouvait échapper à la lave d'un volcan,elle l'avait apprit dans un livre de la bibliothèque de son père. Son père, rien qu'a sa pensée le cœur de la fillette se serra et elle éclata en sanglot.

Plusieurs heures après les habitants du Moby Dick découvrirent avec horreur le massacre et la catastrophe qui venait d'arriver sur l'ile. Barbe Blanche se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir sauver cette île. L'homme le plus fort du monde repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ranmaru le jour de son arrivé :

 _-Edward, j'ai quelque chose à te demander..._

 _-Quoi donc ? Demanda Barbe Blanche en buvant son verre de saké._

 _Ranmaru caressait les cheveux de Yuki endormit dans ses bras et regarda son confia sa fille à son fils,se leva et alla chercher un papier dans un tiroir et le tendit à Newgate._

 _-Depuis quelques jours, j'ai un mauvais présentement. Tu es a mes yeux un homme de confiance à qui je dois tout,alors s'il te plaît si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je voudrais que tu prennes soin de mes enfants._

 _Barbe Blanche regarda la feuille, il s'agissait d'un testament. Il regarda à nouveau le chef des Yakku. Ranmaru lui sourit en lui disant qu'il s'agissait juste d'une précaution et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter._

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter hein?Le capitaine retourna dans son navire et s'enferma dans son bureau pour réfléchir, une demie heure plus tard, le commandant de sa première flotte Marco le Phénix entra avec fracas.

-Père ! On a trouvé un survivant ! Il s'agit de la fille de Ranmaru-san!Dit le blond. On l'a ramené au navire,elle n'a rien !

L'Empereur se leva de son siège et suivit son second jusqu'au pont ou les infirmières inspectaient la fillette aux cheveux noirs. Le capitaine regarda l'enfant et se surprit à ne plus voir la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de la petite fille. La lueur dans ses yeux c'était transformée en un voile sombre,remplit de de tristesse et surtout de haine,une flamme ardente qui ne pourra jamais être attisée...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Attiser nos flammes**_

 _ **Chapitre 2: Le Rookie de East Blue**_

-Yuki tu peux nous aider à porter ces caisses jusqu'au navire ? Cria un pirate.

-Bien sur ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Lui répondit la jeune femme en descendant du bateau pour rejoindre ses camarades.

11 ans sont passés depuis la catastrophe sur l'ile natal de Yuki, la jeune femme de maintenant 18 ans avait rejoins le Moby Dick à la demande de l'Empereur lui même. Il voulait s'assurer de tenir sa promesse envers Ranmaru, mais cela n'a pas était simple pour l'enfant à l'époque et pendant une long période cette dernière avait refusé d'avaler quoi que ce soit et cherchait toujours un moyen de s'échapper à chaque escale.

 _« Laissez moi ! Je veux juste mourir ! »_

 _« Je suis toute seule...Papa,Jack j'ai si peur ! »_

Yuki prit deux caisse en bois dans ses bras et les cala contre sa poitrine avant de remonter sur le bateau les déposer. Maintenant elle avait changé, elle était fière de faire parti de cet équipage et d'être entouré d'une nouvelle famille aimante. Elle avait aussi apprit à se battre et bien que ses débuts furent difficiles, elle n'était désormais plus un « boulet » comme elle se qualifiait elle même il y a quelques années, elle s'était d'ailleurs découverte un certain talent pour l'invention de toute sorte d'objet, comme sa propre arme pour combattre. Il s'agissait d'un bâton métallique noir qu'elle a trafiquée d'armes en tout genre,elle pouvait s'en servir comme d'un bâton classique mais aussi comme une faux grâce à une lame rétractable. Elle avait utilisé ce même processus pour inclure dans son arme deux lames de katana à chaque extrémité.

Quand toutes les caisses furent montées, Yuki partit en direction du dortoir de la seconde flotte. La flotte n'avait pas de commandant depuis un moment et personne ne se proposait pour s'en charger, alors les autres flottes s'occupaient de son fonctionnement à tour de rôle. Une fois dans sa chambre, Yuki se dévêtit de son mini short en jean et de sa chemise noire et alla prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir. Le soleil tapait fort ces derniers jours, alors les infirmières avait sorti leurs tenues aguicheuses pour le plus grand plaisir des messieurs, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avait donc décidé de sortir elle aussi les tenues légères sans se soucier du regard des pirates, car étant la plus jeune sur le bateau et malgré qu'elle ai héritée de formes assez agréables de sa mère, les pirates voyait Yuki juste comme une sœur de leur grande famille.

Une fois sa douche finit,la pirate enfila un nouveau short noir cette fois et un t-shirt blanc avec le logo de la marque « Criminal »,elle chaussa ses rangers noires,attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos et retourna sur le pont. Là haut tout le monde s'activait pour préparer le repas du soir, elle croisa sur son chemin Marco et Satch les commandants de la première et quatrième flottes entrain de discuter.

-Oh mais voilà notre petite Yuki ! Tu es radieuse comme toujours ! Fit le commandant de la quatrième flotte en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

-Satch arrête de draguer les gamines. Rétorqua le blond à la coupe d'ananas bien qu'il savait que son camarade plaisantait.

La jeune femme sourit et s'installa sur un tonneau pour discuter avec eux.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Que faites vous ? Demanda la plus jeune en regardant le journal que tenait Satch dans les mains.

-Nous lisions l'article sur le rookie qui retourne tout Grand Line depuis une bonne année, « Hiken no Ace » c'est ça ? Il a encore démoli une flotte de la marine à lui tout seul,il avait refuser de faire parti des Shichibukai et sa prime à augmentée. Dit le Phénix en donnant l'article à la pirate.

Yuki parcouru l'article et aperçu un cliché du pirate en bas de la page. Il était jeune en effet,il devait avoir à peut près son âge, il possédait des cheveux noirs dont certaines mèches lui tombaient parfois sur ses yeux noirs,il avait aussi de petites taches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses joues. Il était très beau elle devait l'avouer. Ce Ace était vraiment très fort pour son âge et le voir se battre devait vraiment être très intéressant.

La femme pirate redonna l'article à son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Ce type est vraiment impressionnant ! Qui sait peut-être le croiserons-nous un de ces jours ! Fit-elle en souriant.

Les deux hommes lui rendirent son sourire et tout les trois partirent manger avec les autres.

Tout le monde était réunis dans le réfectoire ou l'ambiance était agréable, on chantait,on buvait,on riait. Yuki mangeait avec ses camarades de flottes,les commandants eux mangeaient à la table du capitaine et tout se passait pour le mieux. Quand vint l'heure du dessert, un homme fit irruption dans la salle et s'approcha du Paternel pour l'informer de quelque chose qui fit éclater l'Empereur de rire. Ses hommes se retournèrent vers lui surprit par son rire, quand il se leva pour prendre la parole.

-Un gamin prétentieux veux apparemment ma tête et le vieux Jimbei lui fait actuellement barrage sur l'île près d'ici! Préparez vous à lever l'encre.

Les pirates répondirent à leur Père par un cri commun avant de délaisser leurs chaises pour retourner à leurs postes.

En très peu de temps le bateau arriva sur l'île voisine ou était amarré un navire des Pirates du Soleil, ces derniers apprirent aux membres du Moby Dick que Jimbei et le gamin venait de perdre tout les deux sur un combat nul qui avait duré plusieurs jours. Yuki était surprise d'entendre une chose pareil. Jimbei était un membre des Shichibukai, il avait donc une force conséquente ! Qui était donc le gosse qui l'avait égalé ?

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau pour assister à la scène avec les autres. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les pirates pour être au premières loges, elle se mit à chercher du regard le vieil homme poisson et elle pu constater que celui ci était étalé sur le sol, couvert de blessures. En face de lui un garçon aussi blessé que lui. Tout les deux ne bougeaient plus. Le plus fort des Empereur descendit donc de son navire pour s'approcher des deux corps.

-Alors c'est tout ce qu'il reste du mioche qui voulait m'affronter ? Questionna t-il après s'être assuré qu'un médecin prenait en charge Jimbei.

En entendant la voix d'Edward Newgate, le rookie essaya de se relever péniblement,il s'agissait de Hiken no Ace. Ses hommes étaient autour de lui à la fois surprit et rassurés de le voir encore en vie,mais effrayés par l'homme qui se tenait devant eux et avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, Barbe Blanche les envoya tous valser d'un seul coup sous les yeux du Super Rookie. Ace grinça des dents est créa « Enjoumou » sa barrière de flammes pour protéger ses hommes du « monstre » qui leur faisait face. Yuki se perdit un instant devant la beauté du pouvoir du capitaine des Spades avant de s'intéresser de nouveau au combat.

-Capitaine Ace ! Capitaine Ace que faites vous ?! S'écria un homme.

-Courez les gars, fuyez le plus loin possible ! Répondit Ace.

L'Empereur fixa le jeune capitaine devant lui,toujours impassible.

-Alors quoi ? Vous comptez fuir ? Questionna Newgate.

Ace se tourna vers son ennemi pour lui faire face et lui lança avec un regard pleins de rage qui serra le cœur de Yuki sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

-Je laisse mon équipage s'échapper...je reste ici, je ne fuirais pas !

-En voilà un morveux bien têtu. Répondit Barbe Blanche en laissant paraître un léger sourire sur son visage.

Et sur ces mots Ace s'élança vers lui ses poings entourés de flammes rougeoyantes,mais cela n'affecta nullement son adversaire qui d'un coup le renvoya au sol aggravant ses plaies déjà profondes. Le combat dura toute la nuit et personne ne savait comment le rookie pouvait encore tenir debout. Il n'avait jamais pu toucher l'Empereur et se relevait sans cesse après chaque coup que celui ci lui infligeait.

-C'est l'homme qui pouvait l'égaler...Murmura le jeune homme en serrant les poings pour se forcer à rester lucide et ne pas retomber au sol.

-Gurararara, tu peux encore tenir debout ?

Ace leva les yeux vers son adversaire en grognant, les yeux brillants de haine. Le cœur de Yuki rata à nouveau un battement quand elle vit ces yeux. Ce type...il lui faisait penser à elle lorsqu'elle était enfant après la destruction de son île. Non, on dirait tout bonnement elle maintenant et c'est à cette instant que la jeune femme le comprit, sa haine à elle n'avait pas disparu et son désir de vengeance juste refoulé mais tout cela était là sous ses yeux dans les yeux de ce garç étaient tout les deux pareils,deux vengeurs,deux têtes brûles,deux âmes meurtries par la vie. Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons de sa haine mais la curiosité voulait qu'elle découvre pourquoi ses yeux brûlaient ainsi.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs ici gamin, si tu tiens tant à te battre parcours les mers en mon nom. Dit soudainement Barbe Blanche en tendant une main vers le jeune pirate qui fut surprit par ce geste. Devient mon fils !

Instantanément les yeux de Ace s'écarquillèrent et dans un geste de pur rage s'élança une dernière fois vers Edward en hurlant comme si le fait de devenir le fils de Barbe Blanche était une insulte à ses yeux.

-Ne te fout pas de moi !

Le bras du puissant capitaine du Moby Dick vint frapper le ventre du garçon qui fut projeter en arrière. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent,ses yeux se voilèrent,sa respiration se coupa et il perdit connaissance.

C'est à l'issue de ce combat que Yuki fit la connaissance de Portgas. .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Attiser nos flammes**_

 _ **Chapitre 3: L'apprivoisement ou l'acharnement d'une gamine,d'un ananas et d'une banane.**_

Ace se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit, sa respiration était saccadée et il dégoulinait de sueur. Avait-il rêvé de son combat contre Barbe Blanche ? Non les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps étaient bien réels. Le jeune homme sortit des draps et examina la pièce un instant. Ce n'était pas sa cabine ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas sur son bateau. Prit de panique,il sortit de la chambre qui donnait sur le pont d'un bateau le Moby Dick . Il était donc prisonnier. Ses jambes flanchèrent et il se laissa glisser contre le bois et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Bordel si il avait su qu'il finirait comme ça. Soudain il sentit une présence près de lui : un homme ayant comme coiffure une sorte de banane bizarre.

-Hey ! Je suis le commandant de la 4ème flotte ! Dit l'homme en s'asseyant sur le bord du bateau. Je m'appelle Satch, puisque que tu vas rejoindre l'équipage devenons ami d'accord ?

-La ferme ! Répondit le rookie en reprenant sa tête entre ses mains en grognant comme un animal ce qui fit rire le commandant.

-Et bien ! On est pas du matin à ce que je vois ! Ah tu dois te demander ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu perdes connaissance. Tes compagnons ont essayer de te récupérer mais on les a tous battus.

La dernière phrase de l'homme à la banane fit tiquer le plus jeune. Bon sang ses hommes !Dans la précipitation il les avait complètement oublié ! Satch remarqua la réaction d'Ace et le rassura en lui disant qu'ils étaient sur le bateau en sécurité et qu'ils étaient actuellement soignés. Ace releva la tête et prit la parole en lançant un regard noir au commandant.

-Est ce bien raisonnable de me laisser libre de tout mouvement ? Vous auriez dû m'attacher avec une corde ou des menottes en granites marins...

-Des menottes ? Mais on n'a pas besoin de ça ! Fit le blond en pouffant de rire avant de s'en aller sous le regard haineux du Super Rookie.

Satch monta sur la partie supérieure du pont pour rejoindre Yuki qui avait observé sa discussion avec Ace, elle avait son coude droit posait sur la balustrade et sa main soutenait sa tête. La jeune fille semblait dans ses pensées et fixait toujours Ace de ses deux yeux rouges.

-Décidément ! Ce gosse ne semble pas très coopératif ! Bizarrement il me rappelle quelqu'un ! Dit le pirate à sa camarade ce qui la fit légèrement sourire.

-Il faut dire que je vous en ai fais baver ! Lui répondit Yuki en riant. J'étais une vraie plaie à l'époque !

Satch éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de la pirate qui se mit à grogner .

-Mais tu es toujours une vraie plaie ma chérie ! Et puis c'est quoi ce « à l'époque » tu parles comme les vieux maintenant ? Haha ne grandit pas trop vite Yuki ! Dans tout les cas tu devrais essayer de lui parler aussi, Marco te donnera un coup de main,il semble aussi déterminé que nous deux.

-Ne t'en fais pas Satch j'en fais mon affaire ! Se dit-elle en reprenant son analyse du jeune homme assis sur le pont inférieur une fois que le commandant fut repartit.

Les semaines passèrent et tout les jours sans exception Ace essayait de tuer Barbe Blanche que ce soit lorsque celui ci dormait ou lorsqu'il discutait avec ses commandants,à chaque fois le jeune pirate allait dire bonjour aux poissons. Satch et Marco essayaient désespérément de le faire s'intégrer mais le rookie était aussi têtu qu'une mule et il ne se gênait pas pour leur jeter les pires noms d'oiseaux qui existaient à la figure. Yuki quand à elle continuait d'observer de loin le comportement de cette tête brulée,elle semblait attendre qu'une faille se fasse dans la carapace du jeune homme pour intervenir, elle était bien placée pour le savoir après tout.

Un soir après le pilage d'un navire de la marine, l'Empereur avait autorisé l'organisation d'une fête, tout l'équipage mangeait et buvait à n'en plus pouvoir. Même les compagnons d'Ace s'étaient joins à la fête. Le jeune capitaine était toujours dans son coin à ruminer sa vengeance,alors Marco s'approcha de lui pour une énième tentative d'approche, il déposa aux pieds du garçon une assiette remplit de nourritures et s'apprêta à faire demi tour quand Ace l'interpella.

-Pourquoi vous l'appelez tous « Père » ?

Marco le regarda et lui répondit en souriant.

-Par ce qu 'il nous appelle ses fils. Tu sais gamin pour le reste du monde, nous sommes justes des malfrats alors cela nous rend heureux d'être aimer par quelqu'un même si ce ne sont justes que des mots cela nous rend quand même heureux !

Ace était perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser de ces types et d'innombrables questions se bousculer dans sa tête mais Marco était déjà parti. C'est alors qu'il vit arriver la fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges qui l'observait depuis qu'il était sur le navire. Elle était assez petite pour son âge,un visage fin et plutôt mignon,elle possédait aussi un corps assez musclé elle devait donc savoir se défendre.

-Vous vous êtes concertés pour me casser les couilles ? L'interrogea Ace.

-Satch et Marco s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi, ils étaient pareils avec moi. Lui répondit Yuki en s'asseyant face à lui.

-Ils étaient pareils ? Comment ça ? La questionna t-il visiblement intrigué.

-Disons que Père avait une dette envers mon véritable père mais tout mon peuple a disparu à la suite d'une bataille et d'une éruption volcanique. Alors il m'a prit sous son aile...

 _-Yuki il faut que tu manges ! Fit Marco à la petite fille assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle refusait de s'alimenter et vociférait des insultes à tout vas pour qu'on lui foute la paix._

 _-Non ! Laissez moi crever de faim si je veux ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé !_

 _La petite fille se leva et bouscula le commandant de la 1ère flotte,ouvrit la porte et sauta sur le ponton du port ou le Moby Dick était amarré. Marco et Satch se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Ils la retrouvèrent couchée au bord d'une falaise,son bras gauche en l'air comme pour saisir un nuage._

 _-Vous êtes des emmerdeurs...Leur fit l'enfant de 8 ans._

 _-Et toi tu es bien égoïste. Lui répondit Marco en soupirant._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _La jeune fille se releva et fit face aux deux commandants. Que voulait donc dire ce piaf de malheur ?_

 _-Tu nous dis que tu veux mourir n'est ce pas ? C'est un acte lâche et égoïste de ta part fillette ! Crois tu vraiment que c'est ce que ton père et ton frère voudraient ? Je ne pense pas. Au contraire ils voudraient que tu vives, ils avaient consciences de ton intérêt pour la piraterie c'est pour cela que tu es ici._

 _-Parcours le monde en portant le nom de Père,devient forte Yuki et peut-être que tu trouveras quelque chose ou quelqu'un que tu pourras chérir et protéger qui sait ? La mer est vaste. Termina Satch._

La jeune femme finit de raconter sa petite histoire au rookie qui la regardait surprit pourquoi elle lui racontait tout cela ?

-Cet équipage m'a beaucoup apporté, ces types sont la famille qui m'a était retirée.J'ai une dette envers eux tous et c'est en combattant et en voyageant à travers les océans avec eux que je les remercies.

Elle souleva légèrement son débardeur rose pour dévoiler sur le bas de son ventre juste avant son short, le jolly roger de Barbe Blanche.

-Mais je ne suis pas pour autant débarrassée de mes idées noires. Je l'ai compris en voyant tes yeux Ace, tu as beaucoup de rage et de vengeance en toi n'est ce pas ? Et l'idée de crever ne semble pas trop te gêner. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu ou subit dans le passé mais je pense sincèrement que toi et moi on est un peu pareils.

Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la brise et continua sa réplique.

\- Combien de temps vas tu risquer ta vie comme ça ? Haha je ne suis vraiment pas la meilleure pour te faire la morale à ce sujet... Alors puisqu' on a tous les deux des trucs à comprendre et à prouver autant s'entraider tu ne penses pas ? Fit elle en lui tendant la main.

Ace la regarda dans les yeux et réfléchit un instant à ce que Marco,Satch et Yuki lui avaient dit. Son but était pourtant clair,se débarrasser de ce sentiment, celui de « lui » ressembler. Alors peut-être quand les rejoignant il y verrait plus clair ? Le garçon baissa les yeux vers la main tendu de sa camarade et approcha sa main de la sienne avant de finalement faire une pichenette sur le front de la pirate qui cria surprise.

-C'est bon vous avez gagner...je vais vous rejoindre. Fit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin tout en se relevant sous le regard étonné de Yuki. Il se dirigea vers sa cabine.

Yuki le regarda partir médusée ,une veine se dessina sur sa tempe et elle commença à le poursuivre en lui lançant des insultes et Ace eu bien du mal à la semer.

Marco et Satch les regardaient se disputer, ils se jetèrent un regard fier de la tournure des événements. Quelques jours plus tard Ace portait le tatouage de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. L'ananas,la banane et la gamine avaient réussi à fissurer la coquille du Super Rookie.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Attiser nos flammes**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Labyrinthe Kokoro**_

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Ace sur le Moby Dick,il était maintenant parfaitement adapté malgré quelques difficulté à appeler Barbe Blanche Père. Le jeune homme regardait l'horizon songeur, la légère brise faisait virevolter ses mèches ébènes et sa chemise jaune clair dévoilant son torse musclé. Yuki sortit de la réserve avec dans ses bras deux pommes rouges, elle lança l'un des fruits vers le pirate pour attirer son attention. Ace attrapa la pomme au vol, croqua dedans et se tourna vers sa camarade qui vint s'installer sur la rembarre près de lui.

-Tu sembles songeur mini rookie.

-Ne m'appelle pas mini rookie, sale naine ! Rétorqua le jeune homme en grognant.

-Tu penses à quelqu'un que tu as laissé derrière toi ? Un amante peut-être ?

-Non, mon petit frère ! Il s'appelle Luffy et il compte beaucoup pour moi, je suis son grand frère et je dois le protéger, c'est un mioche pleurnichard. Dit-il avant de pouffer de après il dit vouloir devenir le roi des pirates !

Il raconta à Yuki ses aventures avec ses deux frères,les brigands des montagnes,les pirates,le royaume de Goa,le Grey Terminal et la tragédie de Sabo. Mais bien sur il évita de parler de « ce sujet ». La jeune était profondément touchée par l'histoire de son ami.

-Vivre ainsi devait vraiment être dur...moi aussi je me baladais partout sur mon île et je me blessais relativement souvent mais de là être livrée à moi même je n'aurais jamais pu ! Dit Yuki avec entrain.

Un marin vint soudainement interrompre leur conversation, il semblait que le Paternel veuillent les voir. Sans attendre les deux concernés se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cabine du capitaine du Moby Dick. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils y trouvèrent le vieil homme en pleine dispute avec la chef des infirmières qui essayait de faire lui faire prendre ses cachets.

-Père vous devez prendre ses médicaments ! Ils contrôlent votre tension !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ces conneries ! Disparaissez les filles, j'ai à parler à ces deux gamins ! S'écria l'Empereur en frappant du poing sur la table. Les infirmières se sauvèrent alors sans demander leurs restes.

Ace et Yuki se regardèrent. Parler de sa santé au capitaine n'était jamais une bonne chose alors ils gardèrent pour eux leurs remarques. L'Empereur se tourna vers eux en buvant une gigantesque coupe de saké.

-J'ai une mission pour vous les enfants. Vous devez trouver un trésor. C'est très rare que j'envoie mes hommes à la chasse mais d'après les cartes que nous avons trouvés le trésor est un fruit du démon.

Les fruits du démon valent très chers sur le marché noir des pirates surtout si il s'agit d'un logia ou d'un zoan mythique comme le feu de Ace et le phénix de Marco.

-D'accord Père, mais vous avez parlé de plusieurs cartes ? S'étonna Yuki.

-Effectivement Jack Dameron le pirate qui a caché ce fruit a dessiné 3 cartes au trésor, mais une seule mènent réellement au butin. Reprit le Paternel. C'est pourquoi j'envoie trois équipes différentes sur les trois îles afin de rapporter le fruit le plus rapidement possible. Satch s'occupera de l'île Flocon, Haruta de l'île de Delta et vous deux de l'île Kokoro.

L'empereur tira une carte de sa commode et la tendit à Ace. Ce dernier l'examina,scruta,tourna et retourna la carte pour la déchiffrer mais en les limites de l'île et la croix indiquant le trésor étaient visibles sur la carte. Aucune route n'était dessiné.

-Comment peut-on utiliser une carte pareil ? Demanda Ace perdu.

-Bah on verra bien sur place ! Répondit Yuki. Allons préparer nos affaire et le Striker !

Les deux gamins sortirent en courant de la pièce après avoir promis à leur Paternel qu'ils ramèneraient le fruit si il était bien sur l'île. Ace et Yuki retournèrent dans leurs chambres pour préparer leur affaires. Ils mirent dans le sac à dos que portait Yuki, des vivres,des vêtements et une tente pour passer la nuit. Après avoir démarré le Striker, Ace monta sur l'engin, il se tourna vers son amie qui semblait réticente à l'idée de monter sur ce truc.

-N'est pas peur Yuki. Le rassura le rookie. Accroche toi à moi si tu ne veux pas tomber.

La jeune femme acquiesça ,se plaça derrière son camarade et l'enlaça pour ne pas tomber. Ace démarra le Striker qui naviguait grâce au feu du mera mera no mi. Le Striker allait beaucoup trop vite au goût de la demoiselle qui avait enfouit sa tête contre le dos musclé du jeune homme. Elle fut surprise de la chaleur que dégageait son ami. Elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable bien au contraire.

Au beau milieu de l'aprés-midi grâce à la carte et au log pose, ils atteignirent le rivage. Kokoro était une île à la végétation importante, un immense dôme de ronces et de roses couvraient toute l'ile en excluant la plage. Les deux pirates descendirent du Striker, Yuki s'écroula sur le sable en râlant.

-Je déteste les voyages en Striker c'est un vrai calvaire ! Tu es complètement cinglé de naviguer aussi vite !

Le garçon regarda son ami en riant,elle était toute pâle et tremblait encore. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se relever, puis examina le paysage autour de lui. Le dôme végétal entourait toute l'île,comment allaient-ils entrer dedans ? Soudain il aperçu une petite porte au travers des ronces et s'en approcha pour l'étudier de plus près.

-Une porte ? C'est l'entrée tu crois ? Demanda la noiraude derrière lui.

-Il n'y a que cette porte alors on n'a pas le choix. Répondit Ace

Yuki posa sa main sur la porte pour la toucher,elle était vernie et on pouvait voir des dessins de cœurs incrustés dans le bois. Elle poussa la porte doucement et devant elle se trouvait...rien,le noir total.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Ace grogna d'impatience,et laissa la carte dans sa main tomber au sol. La dite carte fut pousser par le vent jusqu'à la porte.

Yuki paniqua et se pencha dans les ténèbres en face d'elle pour attraper la carte mais elle bascula en avant et tomba et disparu dans le trou noir.

-Yuki ! Hurla le pirate avant de sauter sans réfléchir dans le trou pour retrouver son amie. Derrière lui la porte se referma.

Ace émergea de son inconscience, du moins il le pensait puisqu'il ne voyait strictement rien. Il se redressa et utilisa son pouvoir pour éclairer la pièce. Il aperçu Yuki blottit dans un coin,elle semblait terrifiée par les ténèbres et quand elle vu la lumière des flammes, elle tituba jusqu'à son camarade et se jeta dans ses bras soulagée de le voir en vie.

Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement les cheveux et l'écarta un peu gêné et lui proposa de chercher une sortie. D'après les dires de Yuki la pièce semblait rectangulaire, en avançant contre le mur ils finiraient par trouver une porte. Effectivement ils la trouvèrent, Yuki poussa la porte et s'assura que cette dernière ne menait pas dans le vide et avança suivit de son acolyte. Ce qu'ils découvrirent dépassé l'entendement. Un gigantesque labyrinthe se dressait devant eux. On pouvait voir le sommet de la coupole de ronces de l'intérieur, les murs en buissons délimitant le labyrinthe étaient couvertes de fleurs en tout genre et le sol couvert de pavés en forme de cœur.

-C'est sublime...Fit Yuki émerveillée.

Ace la regarda et continua

-On doit trouver la sortie et si possible le fruit, ne traînons pas trop.

Il s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe sans hésiter une seconde. La jeune femme le poursuivit de peur de le perdre de nouveau. Le soleil brillait fort et malgré l'ombre qu'apportaient les fleurs, Yuki mourrait de chaud et avait du mal à avancer. Son camarade se retourna pour voir si elle suivait toujours et remarqua qu'elle était pâle, il fit marche arrière pour rester près d'elle. La pirate sortit de son sac à dos une bouteille d'eau qu'elle vida d'une traite tant elle était déshydratée mais malgré la boisson, elle n'allait pas mieux, alors Ace ôta son chapeau et le posa sur la tête trop petite de la fille qui le regarda étonné.

-Garde le, tu ne supportes pas la chaleur alors protège toi idiote ! S'exclama t-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

-Merci... bredouilla Yuki. Elle détestait montrer ses faiblesses surtout aux hommes.

Ils reprirent leur chemin tranquillement,les bruits mélodieux de la nature se glissaient dans leurs oreilles. C'était calme,si calme,trop calme. Alors qu'Ace marchait en tête une ronce sortit soudainement d'un buisson et comme par magie attrapa la jambe du pyromane.

Yuki tenta de trancher la ronce avec la lame de son baton et Ace essaya vainement de la brûler mais le végétale continuait de s'agripper au jeune rookie. Les épines s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et le faisait souffrir horriblement.

Yuki paniquait, que pouvait-elle faire pour sauver son ami ? Attaquer sans relâche la plante pour qu'elle lache Ace ? Non elle risquerait de s'épuiser et de devenir une proie facile pour l'ennemie ou elle pourrait blesser Ace. Elle détailla la plante, les ronces sortaient en continue des buissons si bien qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Le bout ? Mais bien sur , c'était ça !

Yuki s'arma de son bâton et commença à courir dans tout les sens pour attirer la plante vers elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches Yuki ? S'écria Ace. Le pirate était traîné dans tout les sens par le végétal et il commençait à avoir le mal de mer.

-Attend un instant le rookie ! Je vais prendre le mal à la racine !

La pirate esquivait les assauts de la plante qu tentait de l'écraser et de l'écorcher vif. Elle continuait de courir dans tout les sens et attendait le moment propice pour frapper. Soudain les ronces se rendirent à leurs maximum pour essayer de l'attraper, et c'est alors qu'avec tout la vitesse qu'elle avait, Yuki plongea vers le buisson, enfonça la pointe de sa lame dans la terre au pied de la plante et la souleva de toute ses forces pour l'extraire du sol achevant ainsi le monstre. Ace tomba au sol quand les ronces relâchèrent leurs emprises sur ses jambes. Yuki s'élança vers lui et lui prit la main pour le tirer hors du labyrinthe qui après la mort du végétal démoniaque commençait à pourrir dévoilant un passage vers la sortie.

Une fois en lieu sur Ace ne pouvant plus tenir debout, tomba au sol. Ses jambes meurtries par les ronces lui faisant terriblement mal. Yuki le tira vers un arbre et l'assis contre le tronc. Elle posa son sac au sol et en sortit des bandages et du désinfectant pour soigner les plaies du jeune homme. Elle mit du liquide désinfectant sur un coton et tapota la blessure avec. Le pirate gémit de douleur et baissa les yeux vers son amie.

-Je pouvais le faire moi même...

-Chut...repose toi. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. On va dormir ici, on reprendra nos recherches demain je vais faire à manger et préparer la tente.

La pirate se releva pour aller chercher ce qu'il fallait dans son sac, quand la main de Ace agrippa son t-shirt pour l'attirer contre elle entre ses jambes. Il l'a serra contre lui comme une peluche et ne bougea plus.

-Ace...tu fais quoi là ? Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Rien je veux juste dormir. Fit-il d'une voix brisée.

-Mais et le repas ?

-Prend mon geste comme un moyen de me sentir mieux et de me rétablir d'accord... ?

Et il s'endormit d'un coup assommé par les blessures et sûrement un peu par sa narcolepsie légendaire. Yuki ne fit rien et resta dans les bras du jeune homme, sans doute qu'il avait un peu de fièvre, il devait délirer. Après tout son corps contre sa peau était si chaud. Elle sourit et se laissa non s'en inquiétude tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Mais Ace n'avait pas de fièvre, après tout il était fait de feu.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

 _Le royaume de Goa. Une des plus importantes puissances d'East Blue autant sur le point commercial que sur la richesse, sur ses habitants,ses jardins,ses bâtiments,sa nourriture. Tout dans ce pays devait refléter la pureté et la perfection. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Au delà des immenses murs de la cité se trouvait une décharge gigantesque. Le revers de la médaille. Les impuretés y étaient jetés les déchets,la ferrailles,les déjections mais surtout les Hommes trop pauvres pour vivre dans la ville. C'était le Grey Terminal_

 _Un garçon sous une cape noir,tenant un bâton de ferraille tirait derrière lui une peau de crocodile fraîchement acquise. Il se dirigeait vers la porte principale séparant la décharge de la ville. Voyant arriver un potentiel intrus, les gardes lui barrèrent la route lui criant de leurs dirent ce qu'il comptait faire avec cette peau. L'enfant les scruta un instant de ses yeux noirs dissimulaient sous sa capuche et déclara qu'il comptait la vendre au marché. Les gardes se regardèrent et s'écartèrent pour laisser le soi disant marchand entrer, après tout les pouilleux du Grey Terminal n'étaient défini comme dangereux que lorsqu'ils s'introduisaient au delà de la ville basse là ou vivaient les grands bourgeois,les nobles et la famille royale._

 _Une fois la porte passait, le gamin ôta son capuchon et le jeta au sol. Il se mit en route sans attendre vers le marché de la ville basse avant que de nouveaux emmerdeurs ne lui barrent la route. Des voyous à en voir leurs looks et leurs petits poignards. Le plus grand s'avança vers le garçon, il portait un marcel moulant noir dévoilant des muscles imposants et des tatouages menaçants. Il arborait aussi pour coiffure une crête rouge dont la couleur fade et irrégulière montrait son négligemment._

 _« -Mais regardez qui voilà ?! S'écria l'homme. Ne serait-ce pas Ace ? Le gamin qui a défoncé mon frère la semaine dernière ?!_

 _-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec du menu fretin...Répondit froidement le gamin complètement in-intéressé._

 _-Hein ?! Répète un peu sale morveux ?! Putain je vais tellement te refaire le portrait que même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus !_

 _Ace fit claquer sa langue pour montrer son mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de sa mère comme ça même si il ne l'avait pas connu._

 _-Vous commencez sérieusement à me casser les couilles vous autres ! S'écria t-il en s'élançant pour frapper le voyou en plein dans le ventre. »_

 _L'homme cracha presque ses poumons à cause de l'impacte du poing de Ace sur son corps. Il était fort malgré qu'il soit haut comme trois pommes. Ace ne perdit pas son temps et frappa de nouveau son adversaire mais à la tête cette fois ci. Le bandit s'écroula au sol les yeux révulsés._

 _Ace se tourna vers le reste de la bande de malfrat qui détala sans demander son reste trop effrayé par ce démon enfouit dans un corps de mioche. Le jeune garçon soupira, il venait de perdre son temps pour rien. Il reprit son chemin et parvint à vendre sa peau de lézard géant à un prix suffisamment intéressant pour qu'il accepte. Une fois cette tache faite, il acheta deux trois choses pour survenir à ses besoins comme des vêtements pour l'hiver, du savon , du riz et autres céréales puisque le reste il le trouverait dans la forêt._

 _Il récupéra sa cape ou il l'avait laissé et sortit de la ville sans jeter un regard aux gardes qui le regardaient de haut en bas. N'ayant plus rien à faire, Ace erra sans but dans le Grey Terminal à la recherche d'une distraction qu'il finit par trouver et il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça._

 _Un blondinet d'approximativement son âge face à une bande d'adolescents enragés. En effet le blond tenait contre lui un morceau de viande semblable à une vielle semelle, les jeunes agresseurs devaient en être après ce morceau de viande si on pouvait nommer ça ainsi. Ace satisfait d'avoir trouvé de quoi s'occuper, alla s'asseoir sur un reste de préfabriqué de ferrailles et de plastiques pour regarder la scène._

 _Un des adolescent s'approcha du garçon pour l'attraper mais ce dernier esquiva maladroitement en serrant sa trouvaille dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très habille et n'avait rien pour se défendre. Un second jeune homme se glissa dans son dos et le frappa lâchement à la tête à l'aide d'un bout de bois incrusté de clous rouillés. Le blond cria de douleur et tomba au sol sur le ventre, il saignait de la tête._

 _Le voyant à terre, toute la bande s'acharna sur lui pour le faire céder. Coups de batte, ferrailles , coups de pieds dans les côtes, écrasement des membres, ils continuèrent sans relâche sous les cris du garçon qui refusait de lâcher. Mais ils finirent par l'avoir et ils rebroussèrent chemin en ricanant, laissant le pauvre gamin au sol._

 _Ace resta un moment à le regarder ainsi étendu,il était très déçu mais bon cela lui avait fait passer le temps. Il sauta de son perchoir et marcha dans la direction opposé au blond, puis s'arrêta un instant en fixant le sol . Il serra les points avant de repartir dans l'autre sens en pestant._

 _« Fait chier ! »_

 _Il retourna au près du blond et l'aida à se relever. Le garçon paru surprit et le dévisagea avant de se mettre à cracher ses entrailles. Lorsqu'il fut debout, Ace lui tendit son bâton métallique. Le gamin le prit sans comprendre._

 _« -Tiens, pour te venger. Dit Ace_

 _-Tu es sûr ? Demanda le garçon_

 _-Ouais ! Et je vais te donner un coup de main ! »_

 _Ace alla vers un tas de déchet et dénicha un bâton semblable au précédent et fit signe au garçon de le suivre. Ils marchèrent sans se dire un mot pendant un moment, soudain Ace s'arrêta, fit volt face et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux azurs du blondinet._

 _« -Au faite... Je m'appelle Ace ! Et toi ?_

 _-Je m'appelle Sabo... »_

 _Sabo..._

Ace se réveilla en sursaut et se leva d'un coup en se cognant à quelque chose qui bizarrement se trouvait au dessus de sa tête sans voir de quoi il s'agissait, avant d'entendre un gémissement plaintif. Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait la tête en râlant. Il sourit légèrement avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de son passé, il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas trop penser à Sabo , cela le rendait mélancolique.

Ne le voyant pas réagir, sa camarade le regarda. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Yuki s'approcha et le secoua un grand coup.

« -Hey ! Tu pourrais t'excuser !? S'écria t-elle.

-Raaah c'est bon pardon ! Et pourquoi tu étais au dessus de ma tête d'abord ?! Répondit le rookie.

-Ne t'imagine pas des trucs ! Je voulais voir si tu dormais encore, j'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie coincée sur cette île et d'autant plus qu'on cherche toujours le fruit du démon ! »

Ace soupira, sa camarade était vraiment une furie. Il esquiva sans difficultés les coups de poings de Yuki mais ne vit pas la jambe de son amie s'abattre entre ses jambes. Il gémit de douleurs tandis que la pirate reprenait son chemin.

-C'est bon ! Reprenons notre route ! Dit-elle avec une mine boudeuse alors que son compagnon souffrait le martyr.

Une fois redevenus sérieux, les deux pirates s'élancèrent sur une route pavée de briques jaunes qui semblait interminable. Sous un soleil brûlant ils marchèrent sans s'arrêter malgré les jérémiades de Yuki. Il n'y avait aucun arbre à l'horizon juste des collines et cette route route de briques.

« -Ace ! Faisons une pause ! J'ai faim, mangeons un morceau !

Yuki se tourna vers le rookie et se mit à hurler. Ace venait de terminer toutes leurs provisions pour le voyage.

-Hein ? Quel est le problème ? Demanda Ace.

-Espèce...espèce de...ENFOIRE ! »

Alors que Yuki s'acharnait à nouveau sur son commandant, deux ombres de petites tailles passèrent au dessus de leurs têtes attirant leur regard. Ace plissa les yeux. Des oiseaux ? Il regarda plus attentivement et fut surprit de voir se poser devant eux deux enfants d'environ 13 ans.

Le premier était un petit garçon aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux écarlates ébouriffés portant une chemise rouge sans manche avec une cravate et un short noir. Mais le plus étonnant était les deux oreilles et la queue de chat rouges qui dépassaient de son crâne et du bas de son dos. Il arborait un léger sourire narquois et fixait les deux pirates de ses yeux jaunes.

-Mais qu'est ce que ?! S'écria Yuki en portant son regard sur le second enfant.

Le deuxième enfant était une petite fille albinos. Ses cheveux aussi pâles que son teint faisait contraste avec ses deux petits yeux rouges. Elle était habillée d'une petite robe blanche et de petites sandales avait noué autour de son cou un nœud papillon rouge. Comme son camarade, elle avait des attributs animal en occurrence des oreilles et une queue de lapin. L'enfant se tenait droite les mains dans le dos,le visage inexpressif.

Ace et Yuki s'approchèrent des deux enfants enchantés de croiser enfin du monde sur cette maudite île. Mais ils furent coupés dans leur élan par le garçon qui les menaça avec l'aide de griffes sortant de ses phalanges.

« -Halte là pirates ! Qui vous a permis de mettre le pied sur cette île ?! Cria t-il.

-Nous...nous sommes tombés ici par hasard, on ne vous veux aucun mal les enfants.

-Ferme là humaine !

-Ça suffit Ches', ils sont jeunes et ne doivent pas être méchants. Dit à son tour la petite fille en écartant le jeune garçon-chat. Nous allons vous conduire au château du magicien notre roi ! Ou plutôt notre chancelier. Oz ! »

Yuki se tourna vers Ace. Devaient-ils suivre ses deux étranges gamins ? Ace approuva l'idée de les suivre malgré leurs apparences plutôt singulières. Une fois au château ils pourront contacter Père.

Ils donnèrent leur accord aux deux enfants qui partirent en courant en se donnant la main en leurs criant de les suivre. Alors Ace et Yuki s'élancèrent à nouveau après les deux enfants vers le château du Chancelier Magicien Oz sur la route pavés de briques jaunes.


End file.
